Welcome to Devil City!!!
Welcome to Devil City (Case #1) is the first fanmade case as well as being the first case of Veldin City and the Political District district by Mystery Jones. Case Background: The victim of this case was a woman called Rinah Cooper. She was found in a pizza oven with her whole body burnt. The team started investigating her murder case, and in a shocking turn of events, the Chief of Police became one of the suspects along with the Mayor. However, both were proven innocent when Jacob Fishman was convicted for Rinah's murder. His motives for killing her were traced back to the Beach Bay Fishing Competition. Rinah didn't like Jacob so she did everything she could do to prevent him from competing in the event. Due to Rinah's behavior, Jacob couldn't take part in the Fishing Competition. When he noticed this, he was enraged and decided to make Rinah pay for this. At the trial, he was condemned to 25 years in prison with parole in 15 years. After Jacob's arrest, the team found out that there was a serial killer called the "Master of Rats". This was learnt after reading an article in the Veldin Times newspaper. He is very particular because his murder weapon are rats, which is very unusual. It is known that he kills people to avenge his father's murder. Victim *'Rinah Cooper '(She was found burned at the Political District's Pizzaria) Murder Weapon *'Pizza Oven' Killer *'Jacob Fishman' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with pizza. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has white clothes. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with pizza. *The Suspect uses foot cream. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has white clothes. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with pizza. *The Suspect uses foot cream. * Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has white clothes. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with pizza. Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has white clothes. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with pizza. *The Suspect uses foot cream. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has white clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with pizza. *The killer uses foot cream. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has white clothes. *The killer is type O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pizza Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Broken Phone;Frying Pan) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Pizza Oven; Evidence: Killer is in contact with pizza) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Election Flyer) *Talk to James Bentley about the elections. *Examine Frying Pan. (Result: Unknow Substance) *Analyze Unknow Substance. (04:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses foot cream) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Chief's Cellphone) *Analyze Chief's Cellphone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Adam Stewart) *Talk to Adam Stewart about the victim. *Investigate City Hall. (Clues: Faded Photo; Prerequisite: Talk to James) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Mysterious Man) *Examine Mysterious Man. (Result: Suspect Match; New Suspect: Gabriel Marigrand) *Question Gabriel Marigrand about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Marine. (Clues: Adoption Papers, Faded Paper, Suitcase) *Examine Adoption Papers. (Result: Victim's Real Parents; New Suspect: Flint Cooper) *Question Flint Cooper about the adoption. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Fish Competion Flyer; New Suspect: Jacob Fishman) *Talk to Jacob Fishman about the victim. (Prerequisite: Surfing Flyer restored) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (10:00:00) *Question Adam about the complaints. *Investigate Stairs. (Clues: Broken Object, Pizza Paper) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Gabriel about his photos of the victim. *Examine Pizza Paper. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown eyes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Calm down Gabriel Marigrand. (Result: Flint's Photo) *Ask Flint why he was threatening the victim. *Investigate Boat Port. (Clues: Fishing Net, Pile of Fish) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (09:00:00) *Talk to James about the victim attacking the City Hall. *Examine Pile of Fish. (Result: Jacob's Card) *Quiz Jacob about the his card. *Investigate Pizza Oven. (Clues: Locked Safe, Pizza Box; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Pizza Flipper) *Analyze Pizza Flipper. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears white clothes) *Examine Pizza Box. (Result: Pizza Slice) *Examine Pizza Slice. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is type O+) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) The Elections: Part 1 *Ask James Bentley about Chief's Surprise. (Reward: 15,000 Coins; Available at start) *Investigate City Hall. (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Chief´s Promotion Paper) *Analyze Chief´s Promotion Paper. (09:00:00) *Question Adam about his promotion. (Rewards: Detective Suit' ',Burger) *Investigate Pizza Shop. (Clues: Broken Object; Available at Start) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: William's Watch) *Investigate Marine. (Clues: Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: «The Master of Rats» Article) *Examine Anonymous Package. (Result: Message) *Investigate Marine. (Clues: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map . (Result: «Master of Rats» Next Murder Place) *Analyze «Master of Rats» Next Murder Place . (06:00:00) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases